


Laws of Nature

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray always knew his turtle was a rebel





	Laws of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: disobey

Ray always thought of himself as a rebel and wanted a rebel pet. That was why he bought a turtle and named him Speedy. Only rebels could say they had a pet turtle and only a really real rebel would name the turtle Speedy.

Speedy liked to go out for walks and if a dog got too friendly Speedy would snap like a snapping turtle until the dog backed up with its tail between its legs

Now, Ray grinned as he saw Speedy. Speedy and Dief were laying on the couch and Speedy was using Dief as a bed. He made a happy noise as he nuzzled Dief's fur.

Ray went over to Dief and ruffled his fur. 'Having fun, guys?'

Dief barked and he didn't need to be a Mountie to know that that meant absolutely.

Speedy snuggled into Dief's fur.

He always knew that his turtle was a rebel, but he didn't know that Speedy would disobey the laws of nature and be buddies with his natural enemy, a wolf.


End file.
